


Unplanned Love

by Cheshire_Shiki



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Bounty Hunters, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Twi'leks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Shiki/pseuds/Cheshire_Shiki
Summary: Captain Rex has been sent on a mission to gather information on one of the galaxy's most dangerous weapon dealers, and the only way for him to get closed to the dealer is through a Twi'lek Bounty Hunter. The mission has plenty of components, including a disguise but falling in love was never part of the plan. One day, Rex will have to betray her but for now all he can do is enjoy love while it's still in his arms.(Captain Rex x Bounty Hunter! Twi'lek Love One shot)
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Female Bounty Hunter (Star Wars), CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Unplanned Love

Two months. This was the longest single mission Rex had ever been on. His disguise was a bounty hunter named Valin Thule. In order for the Republic to locate one of the galaxy’s most dangerous weapon dealers, a trandoshan named Voc Ul, Rex had to befriend a known associate of Voc Ul. 

Her name was Ayy’rha, a yellow Twi’lek who was well known in the underworld. One of the fiercest bounty hunters in the galaxy.

Rex’s mission was to gain her trust and find out if Voc Ul had plans against the Republic. 

The plan never involved falling in love. 

It had started with admiration as he watched the yellow Twi’lek take down a chemilizard with ease, standing on its corpse while grinning at him. Purple eyes glinted as she teasingly blew at the tip of her blaster. 

_“And here I was thinking you got by on your good looks.”_ Rex had teased at the time.

_“If they were all I had, I’d be a hut slave.”_ She smirked, _“But you weren’t so bad yourself, Valin, thanks for the help back there.”_

He had started accompanying her in various bounty missions. She always split the rewards with him, no matter how little they were. He watched her turn down higher paying missions when it involved killing. No matter how high the offer, Ayy’rha always refused. Rex had never thought he’d grow to respect a bounty hunter, yet he found his heart beat a little faster every time she ignored that pull towards bloodstained credits.

_“Just because I reject those missions, doesn’t mean you have to.”_ Ayy had offered, as a dejected potential client wandered out of the bar.

_“It’s tempting, but I figured there must be a good reason you aren’t biting.”_ Rex explained.

He watched purple eyes somber slightly and turn to her cup of T’ssolok, _“No amount of credits is worth another life. I’ll only kill if it means not to be killed.”_

When they weren’t out on missions, Rex stayed with Ayy in her makeshift home. In return for serving as security for a bar called Puxo’s, Ayy was granted a room on top of the bar. It was small but Rex didn’t mind so much. A window gave him a view of the rest of the small town on Nal Hutta and they drank caf on a small table in the middle of the room. Ayy’s room had barely any decorations, so the drawings that decorated the walls immediately drew his attention.

_“My little sister’s,”_ Ayy had explained with a soft smile, _“I save every single one she sends me. She’s getting better with every piece.”_

_“Is this your family?”_ Rex asked, pointing to one with two yellow Twi’leks, a light green twi’lek and one darker green one.

_“Yeah. This one she drew when she was about five years old. I was still living with my family at the time.”_ Rex didn’t miss the sad tone in her voice. The yellow Twi’lek was her mother, the dark green one was her father, and the light green one was her sister. 

It was then Rex had learned she used to be a slave along with the rest of her family. In order to gain freedom, Ayy had made an agreement with their master. She had two years to gather hundreds of credits to buy her family out of slavery. If she didn’t have enough credits, the master would sell her mother and her sister to different slavers for maximum profit. Her father would be used in a slave fighting ring. 

_“That’s how I met Voc Ul.”_ Ayy said darkly. _”Once you work for Voc Ul, he’ll do everything in his power to keep you there.”_

At 15 years old, Ayy had to become a bounty hunter for the galaxy’s most dangerous weapon dealer so she could buy her family out from slavery. In doing so, she had sold her life to Voc Ul. She could never say no to his orders and most missions he sent her on involved murder. 

The story made Rex sick to think about but it also pushed his admiration and respect to…love. It was in that small room in front of a childishly drawn picture of a family who had been through so much, that made Rex want to give her the world. Rex couldn’t stop falling deeper into the pit called love.

So when Ayy kissed him after a brush with death, no sense of duty to the Republic could pull him away from that kiss. 

_"Valin.”_ Ayy had said as she held onto him while he controlled their speeder bike.

He remembered tilting his head backwards to hear her better over the whipping air.

_“I trust you more than anyone else in the galaxy.”_ She said softly, holding his waist a little tighter and pressing her face into his back.

A sinking feeling overtook his entire being, and Rex wished she had said anything but that. 

With every passing day spent with her, guilt and fear rose in him. The idea that this newly built happiness would end once he had gathered everything the Republic was looking for, haunted him. The tracker in his gauntlet reminded him that everything could end at any moment. That he would never be able to wake up to her kiss or tell her how much he loved her. That there would be a day they couldn’t eat or work together. That he’d have to go back to the days of sleeping alone. 

One day he’d have to betray her and the Republic would force her and Voc Ul to answer for their crimes. Rex didn’t even want to think of the punishment that would ensue, because she was the last person who deserved pain in this galaxy.

“Valin, are you okay?” Ayy’s gentle voice pulled him from his thoughts as he looked across their small table in the small room. 

He wanted to tell her everything. That he was just a clone who was on a mission that could potentially end her life. That he loved her and he had no choice. That she should run away and never look back.

But he didn’t want to see her cry. So Rex smiled.

“I’m alright, Love, just thinking about what my life would look like if we never met.” 

He was met with a quizzical look and an adorable half head tilt. “Well, that’s very sentimental of you. Would life be good or bad?”

Rex reached across the table for her gloved hands and squeeze them tightly, “It would be pretty empty.” He admitted, pressing a kiss to her hands.

Ayy smiled and blushed, “Lucky for you, I’m here to stay.”

Rex wished with every bit of his heart, that Ayy was right so he could keep being the luckiest man in the galaxy. “I love you.” He said, hoping she could feel every bit of honesty and emotion. For now, all he could do was hold her tighter and pray for time to fly a little slower and this two month mission to be a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Thank you for reading! Let me know if you want me to turn this into a short story with more parts. Originally this was a full length that I've been working on way before Season 7 was even announced. There were just so many directions to take the story and irl stuff had me busy that I completely forgot about this! Season 7 has reawaken my love for this concept! 
> 
> This is posted on tumblr, A03, and quotev.


End file.
